


Warm my Heart

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Burns, First Kiss, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban works in a small coffee shop. Nico is a frequent visitor, always ordering way too much food.When Esteban burns his hand preparing Nico's dinner, Nico is there to soothe the pain, and all of the shy Mexican's worries.





	Warm my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Guti is just too pure for this world and I can't get over how cute him and Nico are together.  
> Also: I have a newfound obsession with AU's, apparently xD
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Esteban was already wiping down the counter when a tall man entered the small shop, completely soaked by the storm raging outside. Esteban hesitated briefly, straightening his glasses as he shyly glanced at the man, who was struggling out of his soaked sweatshirt. Esteban was only working in the small coffee shop to earn enough money for his tiny flat, definitely not because he was fond of talking to strangers.

The man walked over to the counter, giving Esteban an apologetic smile as if slightly ashamed of his wet appearance. Up close, and without the sweatshirt tugged around the man, Esteban could see how handsome he was, his blonde hair soft looking and the smile making the man’s eyes crinkle up at the corners. Esteban swallowed thickly.

“H-hi, can I help you?” he asked, suddenly very conscious of his accent. The man nodded.

“One large cappuccino, and three of those muffins, please.” he said. Esteban blinked in surprise but nodded.

“Three muffins?” he double-checked. The man grinned mischievously.

“I’m very hungry.” he answered. Esteban blushed before taking out three of the muffins, placing them on a plate and filling a large mug with the warm beverage, drawing a crude leaf pattern in the foam. He was pretty sure he was only hired here because he was okay with working the strangest hours, not because of his barista skills.

The man sighed appreciatively, paying for the goods with quite a big tip, that had Esteban blush again and murmur a quick ‘thank you.’

He watched from the corner of his eye as the man sat down at one of the table near the heater, digging in to the first muffin. His white shirt clung to his frame, showing off the taut muscle below. Esteban quickly averted his eyes, trying to distract himself by straightening the stacks of cups in the cabinet behind the counter. 

He stilled when he felt the man’s eyes on him and hesitantly glanced at him over his shoulder. The man smiled briefly, not seeming the least bit awkward at being caught staring. Esteban noted that all three muffins were already gone. 

Esteban ignored the man after that, the blush not leaving his cheeks. He only turned again when he heard something placed on the counter, coming face to face with the blonde, who had brought back his mug and plate.

“Thanks again.” the man said gently as Esteban was at a loss for words as usual. Esteban averted his eyes

“De nada.” he murmured, only relaxing when he heard the door close.

~~  
For the following weeks, the mystery man visited the shop almost every day during Esteban’s shifts, which were normally so quiet they were the only two people in the shop more often than not. But luckily for Esteban, the man usually refrained from too much smalltalk.

Today was no different. Esteban was cleaning the counter again when the man came in, smiling gently at Esteban.

“Could I have 1 cappuccino and 2 ham and cheese paninis, please?” he asked. Esteban nodded, scurrying off to get the needed items. He heated the toaster for the paninis while he quickly cut the bread, feeling the man’s eyes on him again.

“You work strange shifts.” the man remarked. Esteban shrugged, putting the slices of ham and cheese onto the bread.

“It’s the only times they needed someone, and I could use the money.” he mumbled, feeling the usual pang of worry when he thought about his extremely tight budget. The man nodded thoughtfully but stayed quiet. 

Esteban methodically placed the bread under the toaster before moving on to prepare the coffee, sliding the cup towards the man. He opened the toaster again and slid the first panini off onto a plate. While pushing off the second one, the man’s phone let out a beep, which startled Esteban. His fingers pressed against the hot surface of the toaster and he let out a yelp, only just succeeding at getting the second panini onto the plate without dropping it. He placed the plate on the counter before hurrying to the small sink, his hurt hand cradled against his chest.

“I-I’ll be right with you f-for the payment.” Esteban stuttered, tears burning in his eyes at the sharp pain in his fingers, only slightly soothed by the cool tap water. The man moved along the other side of the counter so he was closer to Esteban, only the counter itself separating them.

“Let me see, I have some first aid experience.” he said calmly, holding out his hand. Esteban hesitated but then moved over, letting out a whimper when the man carefully took his hands, examining the hurt digits. 

“Can I…” the man gestured around the counter. Esteban nodded. The man rounded the counter and led Esteban back to the sink.

“The burns don’t seem too severe, just cool them for a moment, and I think I have some cream in my bag to soothe it, okay?” the man said gently, not letting go of Esteban’s wrist as he held his hand under the stream of water again. 

Esteban was still struggling not to cry, not wanting to seem weak. 

“What’s your name?” the man asked gently.

“Esteban.” Esteban answered, not meeting the man’s eye.

“Esteban? I’m Nico. It’s gonna be alright, okay?” the man, Nico, soothed. Esteban nodded numbly, still staring at his fingertips, tears blurring his vision a little. Nico let out a soft sigh and wrapped an arm around Este’s shoulders, pulling him into his side while rubbing comforting circles on Este’s shoulder. Esteban became acutely aware of their height difference, Nico a good head taller than him.

“Where are you from?” Nico asked. Esteban let out a shuddery breath.

“Mexico.” he muttered. Nico hummed in answer, twisting Esteban’s hand a little to take a closer look at his fingers. Esteban let out a whimper as Nico’s fingers brushed over the reddened skin, but Nico kept him from pulling away his hand. 

“Come on.” Nico said, turning off the tap and guiding Esteban to the table he had previously occupied. He sat Esteban down before rummaging around in his bag, taking out a small tube. 

“This is gonna sting a little, okay?” Nico said, squirting some of the cream on his hand before taking Esteban’s again, carefully distributing it over the burned areas. Esteban tried his best to stay still and cursed himself when he felt silent tears spill down his cheeks. 

It was just all too much for him now. He had moved here in hopes of doing well in college, which wasn’t going all that bad even though Esteban didn’t have grades as high as he would have liked. But besides that, it was pretty lonely for him here. He had yet to succeed at making friends in the area, no one particularly interested in befriending the quiet Mexican kid, and on top of that he also struggled with balancing his schoolwork with his job, which he needed in order to keep a roof over his head.

Nico looked up at him once he finished massaging the cream into the burns, his face softening slightly before he promptly pulled Esteban into a tight hug. Esteban was too tired and upset to even feel self-conscious and buried his face in Nico’s neck, clutching on to him as soft sobs broke through his throat. Nico held him, even though he had quite an awkward position still crouched in front of Esteban, gently murmuring comforting words in Este’s ear.

“This is not only about the burns, is it?” Nico asked quietly as Esteban calmed down a little. The taller man gently untangled himself from the Mexican and pulled a chair closer to sit down opposite him, resting his hand on Esteban’s knee. Esteban wiped at his eyes, wincing as he pressed his hurt fingers against his cheek and shook his head.

“It’s just a lot right now, but I’ll be okay, no need to worry about it.” he said quietly. Nico smiled gently.

“If you want, you can tell me, it might help.” he said, taking Esteban’s hand in his. 

Esteban wasn’t sure what had pushed him, Nico’s kindness or the fact he would practically explode if he wouldn’t continue to hide his problems, but he told Nico everything. How he so desperately wanted to get the highest marks possible to make his parents proud, how he was at school during the day and then working throughout most of the night, which meant he had survived on about 3 hours of sleep each night for the past months, and how people never seemed to notice him since he was too shy to hold a proper conversation, how useless and ugly all the constant ignoring made him feel....

Nico silently listened to him, only responding with some sympathetic hums or a gently squeezes to Esteban’s uninjured hand.

By the time Esteban’s story was finished, he was exhausted. Nico reached out to gently wipe some last tears of off Esteban’s cheeks with his sleeve, before cupping his cheek.

“You’re not useless, or ugly.” he whispered. Esteban scoffed and tried to look away, but Nico wouldn’t let him. “I thought you were beautiful the first time I came in, and so sweet. That’s why I keep coming back here, even though this place is nowhere near my house.” Nico admitted, a soft blush coming to his cheeks. 

Esteban took in a sharp breath, eying the German for a moment, before mustering up all the courage he didn’t know he had and leaning in to brush their lips together. Nico let out a surprised huff and Esteban immediately pulled away again, afraid he had misread the situation.Nico stopped him, a hand cupping Esteban’s cheek.

“You surprised me, that’s all.” he whispered, before pressing his lips against Esteban’s. Esteban made a soft noise into the kiss, parting his lips when he felt Nico’s tongue against the seam of his lips. His fingers curled around Nico’s soft sweater as he pulled him closer, leaving virtually no space between the two of them. Suddenly, Esteban pulled away with a high pitched sound, rushing over to the counter.

“I forgot about your coffee and paninis, they’re all cold now.” Esteban said, his shoulders sagging a little. Nico came up behind him, wrapping an arm around Esteban’s waist and nuzzling the side of his neck gently.

“I better take you out for dinner some time then.” he murmured against Esteban’s skin, Esteban made a confused sound, not really understanding the logic behind it. He felt Nico smile as Esteban leaned into his touch.

“I figured that would be a safer first date than letting you burn your own hand again.” Nico teased. Esteban huffed, but liked the sound of a date with Nico. He turned himself around in Nico’s embrace, looking up at the taller man with a gentle smile.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
